The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and an operating method thereof, which are capable of editing omnidirectional content.
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Recently, the mobile terminal has been used so as to interwork with a capturing device capturing an omnidirectional image. A general camera may capture a two-dimensional image, but a 360-degree camera may acquire an omnidirectional spherical image having a spherical shape by photographing a three-dimensional space. The acquired omnidirectional spherical image may be transmitted to the mobile terminal and be displayed on a display.
However, in the past, since an omnidirectional image has been provided only in a circular shape or a panorama shape but a function for editing the omnidirectional image has not been provided, it has been impossible to meet a user's need for acquiring only a desired portion.